Chad Lail
|death_date= |birth_place=Hickory, North Carolina |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= Abel Adams |debut= 2002 |retired= |website= }} Chad Lail (June 6, 1982) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Phill Shatter and for his current tenure in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Gunner. Professional wrestling career After serving in the Iraq War, Phill Shatter signed with NWA Anarchy along with fellow Iraq War veteran Truitt Fields. Although they began competing as a tag team, Shatter eventually turned on Fields and joined manager Jeff G. Bailey's NWA Elite table. Shatter feuded with Iceberg before receiving a championship match against NWA Anarchy Heavyweight Champion Ace Rocwell. Shatter won the match and the title. Shatter later won the NWA National Heavyweight Championship from Crusher Hansen on January 17, 2009, and is currently the longest reigning champion in the title's history. Shatter recently defeated Chase Stevens, for the S.A.W. International Heavyweight Title. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009–2015) At the June 23, 2009, tapings of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact! television show, Shatter made his TNA debut, along with Mikael Judas, as TNA's on-air security. On the July 29, 2010 edition of TNA Impact! taping, Shatter, now using the name Gunner and Mikael Judas, using the name Murphy, came out after an altercation involving Jeff Hardy and Mr. Anderson with Matt Morgan, and attacked Hardy and Anderson, thus turning heel. They then teamed with Morgan in a handicap match, where they were defeated by Hardy and Anderson. After appearing with Morgan the following week, Gunner and Murphy's angle with him was discontinued and they went back to being regular security guards. On the October 21 edition of Impact! Gunner and Murphy aligned themselves with Jeff Jarrett and helped him beat down Samoa Joe. At Turning Point Gunner and Murphy interfered in a match between Jarrett and Joe, helping Jarrett pick up the win. On the following edition of Impact! Gunner and Murphy made their in–ring return, losing to Samoa Joe in a handicap match. At the December 9 tapings of Xplosion Gunner and Murphy picked up their first win in TNA, defeating Ink Inc. (Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore) in a tag team match. On February 13, 2011, at Against All Odds, Gunner and Murphy wrestled their first TNA PPV match, a six man tag team match, where they teamed with their Immortal stablemate Rob Terry in a losing effort against James Storm, Robert Roode and Scott Steiner. In February both Gunner and Murphy signed two–year contracts with TNA, which saw them moved from their roles as just security guards into the active roster. On the February 24 edition of Impact!, Gunner and Murphy defeated Eric Young and Orlando Jordan to earn their first shot at the TNA World Tag Team Championship, held by Beer Money, Inc. (James Storm and Robert Roode). They would receive their shot at the title on the following edition of Impact!, but were defeated by Beer Money, Inc. On March 14 at the tapings of the March 17 edition of Impact!, Gunner defeated Murphy and Rob Terry in a three–way match to win the vacant TNA Television Championship. He would lose the title to Eric Young on May 17, at the tapings of the May 26 edition of Impact Wrestling. On the June 9 edition of Impact Wrestling, Gunner pinned World Heavyweight Champion Sting in a tag team main event, in which he teamed with Mr. Anderson against Sting with Eric Young. The following week, Gunner asked new TNA World Heavyweight Champion Mr. Anderson for a shot at his title and eventually put him through a table, when he declined. In the main event of the show, Gunner defeated Anderson in a non-title match. From June to September, Gunner was one of the twelve participants in the Bound for Glory Series to determine the number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. When the group stage of the tournament concluded, Gunner finished in the top four and thus advanced to the finals at No Surrender along with James Storm, Robert Roode and his Immortal stablemate, Bully Ray. On September 11 at No Surrender, Gunner was eliminated from the tournament, when he was defeated by Bobby Roode via submission. Gunner then began feuding with Immortal's former referee, Garett Bischoff, losing to him via disqualification, following interference from Ric Flair, on the November 10 edition of Impact Wrestling. This was followed by Bischoff picking up two pinfall victories over Gunner on the November 17 and December 8 editions of Impact Wrestling where he would injure Garett by piledriving him into the concrete floor. He would do the same to Jesse Neal and Douglas Williams on the December 15 and 29 editions of Impact Wrestling. On the January 5, 2012, edition of Impact Wrestling, Gunner fought Rob Van Dam to a double countout but failed to injure him after Van Dam retaliated and back body dropped him onto the concrete. Three days later at Genesis, Gunner defeated Van Dam after dropping him onto the concrete floor with a DDT. On February 12 at Against All Odds, Gunner, with Eric Bischoff in his corner, defeated Garett Bischoff, who had Hulk Hogan in his corner, in a singles match. On April 15 at Lockdown, Gunner represented Team Eric Bischoff in the annual Lethal Lockdown match, where the opposing team was led by Garett Bischoff, who ended up winning the match for his team. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Gunner unsuccessfully challenged Devon for the TNA Television Championship. After Impact Wrestling, Gunner took hiatus from television. On May 17, Lail announced that he had signed a new three year contract with TNA. Singles competition (2012–2013) After a three month hiatus, Gunner returned to Impact Wrestling on July 26, 2012 when he, along with Kid Kash, confronted and eventually attacked the debuting Chavo Guerrero, Jr., before he was saved by Hernandez. On August 12 at Hardcore Justice, Gunner and Kash were defeated in a tag team match by Guerrero and Hernandez. Gunner and Kash faced Guerrero and Hernandez, now the TNA World Tag Team Champions, in a rematch on the October 18 episode of Impact Wrestling, but were again defeated. After another hiatus, Gunner returned on January 12, 2013, at TNA One Night Only's Joker's Wild event, teaming with Crimson in a losing effort against Christian York and James Storm after Storm hit the Last Call on Gunner.The pay-per-view was aired on May 3. Teaming and feuding with James Storm (2013–2014) Gunner returned to Impact Wrestling on May 23 attacking Robbie E and Shark Boy and being chosen as James Storm's partner in his four-way elimination match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship at Slammiversary XI, thus turning face. On June 2 at the pay-per-view, Gunner and Storm won the match over Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian), Bobby Roode and Austin Aries, and defending champions Chavo Guerrero, Jr. and Hernandez to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Gunner and Storm returned on the August 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, teaming up with ODB to defeat The BroMans (Jessie Godderz and Robbie E) and Mickie James in a six-person mixed tag team match. On October 20 at Bound for Glory, Gunner and Storm lost the World Tag Team Championship to The BroMans in their first title defense, ending their reign at 140 days. Gunner and Storm received their rematch on the October 31 episode of Impact Wrestling, but were again defeated by the BroMans. On the December 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, Gunner competed in the Feast or Fired match where he was one of the four participants to retrieve a briefcase, which was revealed to contain a match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship the following week. Gunner put the briefcase on the line against Storm on the December 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, but the match ended in a double countout, with Gunner retaining the case. Gunner then retained the case again against Storm at Genesis, where the case was suspended from a pole. Gunner and Storm finally reunited at the January 30, 2014 episode of Impact Wrestling, when they were challenged by Bad Influence for Gunner's case, which he would retain. On the February 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, Gunner cashed in his Feast or Fired briefcase for a TNA World Heavyweight Championship match but lost to Magnus, after Storm turned on Gunner and hit him with a Last Call superkick as Gunner went for a diving headbutt. On March 9 at Lockdown, Gunner defeated Storm in a Steel Cage Last Man Standing match. On the March 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, after Storm berated Gunner's father, Gunner attacked Storm, but Storm managed to turn it around, handcuffing him to the middle rope and threatening Gunner’s father at ringside. Storm walked away, but returned to smash a beer bottle over his father's head. On April 27, 2014, Gunner defeated James Storm at Sacrifice in a "I Quit Match". On the May 1, 2014 episode of Impact Wrestling, Gunner took part in a one night tournament to challenge Eric Young for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. He defeated Mr. Anderson in the first match after an interference by James Storm and in the finals of the tournament he was defeated by Bobby Roode and failed to win a chance for the title. On May 10 at Victory Road 2014, Gunner won a 12 man Gauntlet battle royal match for a future TNA World Heavyweight Championship match. Storyline with Samuel Shaw (2014) On the May 22, 2014 episode of Impact Wrestling, Gunner appeared in the hospital where he was with Samuel Shaw. Short steel links displayed video footage where Gunner talked to Shaw about his illness. On July 3 the Impact Wrestling Gunner and Samuel Shaw came back and talked with Mr. Anderson's and Christy Hemme, during which Shaw acted like a face. However, on the October 22 edition of Impact Wrestling, Gunner and Shaw teamed together in a losing match against Low Ki and Samoa Joe during the second round of the Tag Team Tournament. During that match, Brittany distracted Gunner, causing the eventual defeat of their team. Afterwards, Shaw turned heel by attacking Gunner. On June 19, 2015 Gunner thanked TNA on his Twitter and announced he was taking bookings signalling that his time with TNA had ended. https://twitter.com/TNA_GUNNER/status/612015978566782982 Ring of Honor (2010) Shatter appeared at Ring of Honor's The Big Bang! pay-per-view on April 3, 2010, defeating Zack Salvation in the opening match of the pay-per-view. Personal Life Lail is married to Jayme Jameson who is also a professional wrestler. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Gunner' *** Gun Rack (Backbreaker rack) – 2013–present *** '' Hangar 12'' (Fireman's carry facebuster) **'As Phill Shatter' ***''PTSD'' - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (Powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **Fist drop **Spear ** Side slam backbreaker ** Spinebuster *'With James Storm' **'Double team finishing moves' ***Front powerslam (Gunner) / Running neckbreaker slam (Storm) combination *'With Murphy' **'Double team finishing moves' ***Sidewalk slam (Murphy) / Diving elbow drop (Gunner) combination *'Managers' **Jeff G. Bailey **Ric Flair **Eric Bischoff *'Nicknames' **"The Universal Soldier" **"Modern Day Viking" (MDV) * Entrance Themes ** "Inflikted" by Cavalera Conspiracy ** "Sacrifice" by Dale Oliver (TNA) ** "Immortals" by Dale Oliver (TNA; used while part of Immortal) ** "Day of Rage" by Dale Oliver (TNA) ** "Longnecks and Rednecks" by Montgomery Gentry (TNA; used while teaming with James Storm) Championships and accomplishments *'American Pro Wrestling' :* APW Chester Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *'East Coast Championship Wrestling' :*ECCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*Future Legends Cup (2010) *'NWA Anarchy' :*NWA Anarchy Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Anarchy Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kimo & Abomination using the Freebird Rule *'NWA Charlotte' :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Heritage Championship (1 time) *'NWA East' :*NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'97' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Showtime All-Star Wrestling' **SAW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Anarchy' **NWA Anarchy Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **NWA Anarchy Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Kimo *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Television Championship (1 time) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with James Storm ** Feast or Fired (2013 - World Heavyweight Championship contract) ** Feast or Fired (2013 - World Tag Team Championship contract) ** TNA World Cup of Wrestling (2014) - with Bully Ray, Eric Young, Eddie Edwards & ODB ** TNA Classic (2015) See also *National Wrestling Alliance *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *Phil Shatter's event history *The Lails *List of wrestling couples External links *TNA Wrestling profile *Official Myspace Page of Phill Shatter *April 15,2010 Audio Interview with Phill Shatter *Phil Shatter profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1982 births Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:Former military Category:Blackball’d Wrestling Organization alumni Category:NWA Anarchy current roster Category:NWA New Beginnings current roster Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:Peachstate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling current roster Category:TNA Legends/Global/Television Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:WrestleForce current roster Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Charlotte alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:NWA Texoma alumni Category:NWA Top Rope alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chattanooga alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Supreme League of Wrestling alumni Category:Susquenhanna Wrestling Organization alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni